Winx club and the micro safari
in this episode the winx club join nigel marvin on a safari in micro size, and julian starts to try to impress roxy. plot transcript chapter 1: julian's failed attempts draco and roxy (in her queen outfit ) are seen with red lion on a cliff overviewing a large valley with the wild zords and dinozords wondering around. roxy: you know two days ago i found i was a princess and freed my other home. draco: yes and this place looks like it. red lion growls in agreement. roxy: and i have been engaged with the love of my life(she then puts her hand on draco's hand) red lion does a low growl of enjoyment roxy: of course i still have trouble getting used of being a princess. red lion growls in encouragement. roxy:(petting his snout) thanks red lion. camera then zooms out from the trio reveiling the valley to infact be on an island in the shape of a sea turtle hovering over berk, the camera then goes down to the village where bucket is trying to find something. bucket: here bouncy and jumpy. mulch: bucket what are you doing? bucket: i can't find bouncy or jumpy anywhere. mulch: maybe their with the other sheep in the field. gobber:(walking to them) well have any of you seen my storm ball, the one is use to balance and control my storm magic. bucket and mulch: nope draco and roxy(in her civillian outfit) then arrive. roxy: what are you guys doing? gobber: well some of our things are missing and....(thunder is then heard) draco: what, the heck was that? they then see julian juggling jumpy and bouncy while on gobbers storm ball. gobber; eh julian why are you on my ball, and juggling mulch and buckets sheep. julian: i'm trying to impress roxy with my skills as being better than draco, although on this thing i lost my controooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllll(he then flys up into the air and lands in some pachyrhinosaur dung.) eh why do i smell conifers? 3 hours later, flora and roxy are seen giving water to some of the plants, then julian is in a tree spining around and around, with a rocket pack on his back. flora: julian, what are you doing? julian: trying to impress roxy by going around this branch, but the rocket i got is also hard to controoooooooooooooolllllllllll(he then flies in the air, the rocket flys off and lands safely at the doors of the penguins.) phew now i can land safely with out being hit by a(a missle then hits him in the booty) BOOTY SEEKING MISSLE(it then lets go and he lands in the pachyrhinosaur dung again, this time booty first) eh, why do i smell broad leaves? another 3 hours later draco and roxy and the dragon riders are seen in the dragon academy. roxy: i don't get it for six hours julians been trying to impress me, and he always lands in the dung. astrid: maybe since you and draco got engaged, he has been trying to have you like him more. roxy: why would he do that when i love draco more, and like you said astrid were enagaged. hiccup: yeah i mean, he keeps landing in the pachyrhinosaur dung. tuffnutt; which we did not yet get rid of. julian is then seen carrying a pyramid of sheep and one yak on his back. hiccup,draco and roxy: oh, you've got to be kidding me. julian: look roxy, i am(sheep and yak then fall on him) under a ton of animals. obelix then walks in and pulls julian out. obelix: what are you doing with my flock? julian: hoping no one see's me. obelix: rude. julian: well excu(he is then tossed in the air)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh roxy: obleix since when did you have a flock of sheep? obelix: actually i'm just voulenteering, you know since menir deliverys are slow for a while. snotlout: that explains why their alot of menirs in his quarry julian is then seen falling towards the pachyrhinosaur dung, but misses. julian: phew for a moment there i thought i was gonna fall in the dung aga...(he is then dunged by scowler going potty.) scowler: oh man, third one today, i should not have eaten all that cabbage. julian: eh why do i smell cabbage and dung beetles. skipper: well at least that dealt with him. roxy: yeah but why would he want to impress me for no reason. hiccup: well i'm sure he will learn his lesson,sooner or later chapter 2: nigels invitation julian keeps doing his painful acts until 4:00 pm. hiccup: okay, this has gone far enough, first of all, stop your dumb acts julian. julian: dumb acts, thats silly, i'm doing this for roxy. hiccup: second of all, draco and roxy are engaged. tuffnutt:(sitting on a rock) totally. hiccup: and even if your acts were working. tuffnutt: which they didn't. hiccup: roxy would not like you like you for she is in love with draco. julian: oh come on, i will show her i am better, for if theirs one thing i will say to your joke and that is...... tuffnutt:RUN AWAY SHEEP. julian then see's the sheep and gets trampled and gets stuck on one and runs off. julian:(to the audience)did the twins let the sheep on purpose. dwalin:(at the entrance of the academy) mail here they then come into the great hall to check the mail patrick: what we get? kili: lets see, fire bill, wing bill, bills,bills,bills,bills, junk mail, just silly bills again and some letters from parents and freinds. ruffnutt: well thats the usual duh roxy: except that one you missed. she points to a envelope with a british stamp on it and a n-m on it, she then opens it. dwalin: hopefully its something good. patrick: maybe its british cookies. rapheal then reachs for a rock in a basket that says " in case of patrick says,does,or act something stupid grab one rock from the basket and whack him on the head" he whacks patrick on the head. patrick: your welcome. roxy:(taking out a piece of paper from the envelope) it seems to be an invitation by nigel marvin qwark:(spewing his drink)nigel who-ven? balin: nigel marvin, i heard he is the first human on earth to make a time machine. qwark:(spewing his drink again) he did what in his machine? bloom: well whats it say? kili: this will sound good. roxy: it says here..... nigel(v.o):dear winx club, i am zoologist, and adventurere nigel marven, i have been hearing of your adventures, and i have proposition for you all, i would like you to join me on a micro safari, into the world of the insects, and see our world through theirs, for i will be an honour for the winx to see micro creatures. qwark:(spewing his drink again) is he.... alex: stop spewing on my feathers. qwark: sorry. roxy: it also says.... nigel:(v.o) the location is in a garden in england. stoick: that has me interested already. balin: and maybe it might do some exitement for the new couple. robotknight: yes it could be a nice honeymoon for them. roxy: well i guess so, but we wouldn't call it a honeymoon, but okay. julian: wait a minute, i don't think this a.... tuffnutt:RUN AWAY YAK. julian: oh come on,i can't beleive i got trampled twice in the same day first by sheep, now a yak squidward:(shown to be on the floor, flat)your not the only one trampled by the yak, but i think he trampled me extra. julian: at least that wasn't me. squidward just don't rub it in, okay? julian: yes. chapter 3: the micro safari epilouge night falls on berk, draco and roxy hug each other for a good night sleep roxy then starts going up stairs and falls into bed and turns off her lights, draco also lays on his bed, pod lays on his nest of leaves chirp then lays on pod and after their lights go out,everybody is fast asleep, except for julian who is concoting a potion. julian: he,he,he, this is my best plan ever, i never thought of this before, but atlest its better than being trampled by animals he is then seen playing some weird song,unknowing the smell goes to a colony of ants, which then bite julian. julian: what in the world, hey stop i wasn't trying to get you, hey wait stop that, i don't want to have you guys, stop that? he then runs away but accidenty spills the potion all over him, and he runs to a large flock of sheep. julian: eh why are you looking...oh no, control yourselves fellows eh you can not be that silly hahaha just joking yes, hahaha, run. the sheep and other animals chase him around. julian:(looking at the audience) luckily this love potion well wear off in the morning, but why is it when ever i try to impress someone else, i get the bad end of the results. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Nigel marvin episode Category:Earth episode Category:Animal episode Category:Moviesodes